helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawamura Ayano
|image = KawamuraAyano-Anju27thSingle.jpg |caption = Kawamura Ayano promoting "Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 160.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, actress, model |active = 2008-present ( years) |agency = Horizon Japan Associates (2008-2016) (2016-) |label = PALM TREE MUSIC (2009) JCM (2010-2012) St.Hora (2012-2016) (2016-) |mcolor = Light Purple |generation = 6th Generation |debutsingle = Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends |join = June 26, 2017 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 26th Generation |join1 = August 17, 2016 |graduate1 = June 26, 2017 |days1 = 10 Months, 10 Days |acts = Hachikin Girls, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, ANGERME, COOOOOUNGERME。 |blog = |autograph = }}Kawamura Ayano (川村文乃) is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project as a 6th generation member and sub-leader of ANGERME. She initially joined Hello! Project as an Hello Pro Kenshuusei member on August 17, 2016. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was active as both a soloist, and as a member of the idol group Hachikin Girls. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Kawamura Ayano was born on July 7, 1999 in Kochi, Japan. 2008-2010 In July 2008, Kawamura starred in Imagine Musical's production of Little Women. She also starred in their production of Anne of Green Gables in August 2009. On November 24, 2009, Kawamura was appointed as Kochi Prefecture's Osakana PR Ambassador.https://web.archive.org/web/20140427193358/http://www.horizonjapan.co.jp/osakanatengoku/ She released her major debut CD "Osakana Tengoku 2010" on December 9, which was a cover of the 1991 campaign song. In June 2010, Kawamura was also appointed as a Kochi Prefecture Tourism Envoy alongside the local Kochi idol group Hachikin Girls,"ゆかた☆" (in Japanese). Kochi Prefecture Osakana PR Ambassador Kawamura Ayano Blog. 2010-06-25. thus appearing and performing at many PR events and joint lives with the group. 2011-2015 In March 2011, Kawamura portrayed Puck in Gekidan Humanite's production of A Midsummer Night's Dream."いよいよー☆" (in Japanese). Kochi Prefecture Osakana PR Ambassador Kawamura Ayano Blog. 2011-03-09. On April 17, 2011, after performing at joint lives with group for the past year and participating in the Hachikin Girls Member Audition,"はちきんガールズ　メンバーオーディション" (in Japanese). Kochi Prefecture Tourism Envoys "Hachikin Girls" Official Blog. 2011-01-12. Kawamura became a full member of Hachikin Girls."はちきんガールズ　メンバーオーディション終了！ " (in Japanese). Kochi Prefecture Tourism Envoys "Hachikin Girls" Official Blog. 2011-04-18. On May 2, 2015, Kawamura modelled in the TSC Tokyo Shibuya Collection Spring & Trial Stage."川村あやの単独出演決定！５月２日（土）ＴＯＫＹＯ　ＦＭ　ＨＡＬＬ＠東京" (in Japanese). Hachikin Girls Staff Blog. 2015-04-23. In July 2015, she starred in Shizu☆Geki's stage play Susume! Harukawa Joshi Koukou 2 -Harujo no Nana Fushigi-'', alongside former ℃-ute member Arihara Kanna."栞菜、前田美里らの舞台「進め！春川女子高校2～ハルジョの七不思議～」が上演中！" (in Japanese). ''Girls News. 2015-07-10. 2016 On February 28, the first episode of Yamishiba that featured Kawamura's voice acting aired.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yamishibai:_Japanese_Ghost_Stories On June 6, Kawamura announced that she would be graduating from Hachikin Girls in order to pursue a dream she had since a young age."はちきんガールズ　「川村あやの」卒業！　「梶原妃菜子」は長期休養へ" (in Japanese). lopi・lopi. 2016-06-08. On June 12, Kawamura graduated from Hachikin Girls.https://twitter.com/hachikin_girls/status/741916492933914626 On August 17, it was announced on the Hello! Project website that Kawamura had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, alongside Yokoyama Reina, Yoshida Marie, Nishida Shiori, Yamazaki Yuhane and Hashisako Rin."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-17. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ on September 4. From November 3 to November 30, Kawamura participated in the Engeki Joshibu musical Nega Poji Poji. 2017 On March 25 and 26, she participated in the annual Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 event, as well as Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017. From January 5 to January 9, Kawamura participated as the opening act and a back-up dancer during the ℃-ute Shinshun Concert 2017 ~℃OMPASS~. Kawamura was featured in both ℃-ute's "To Tomorrow" and Juice=Juice's "Jidanda Dance" music videos as a back-up dancer. On May 5, at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, there was a surprise announcement that she would debut alongside Ichioka Reina and Dambara Ruru in the near future."Hallo!Project研修生発表会2017〜春の公開実力診断テスト〜" (in Japanese). Kumai Yurina Official Blog. 2017-05-05.Hirose Ayaka. "涙、涙に包まれて。、大好き♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-05-05. From June 2 to June 11, Kawamura participated in Pharaoh no Haka, an Engeki Joshibu musical starring Morning Musume '17. On June 26, through a special episode of Hello! Project Station, it was announced that she would be joining ANGERME alongside Funaki Musubu as 6th generation members."ハロ！ステ号外 ～ハロー！プロジェクト2017新体制決定スペシャル～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-06-26. They began performing with the group in the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concert tour."ハロー！プロジェクト 新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-26."[EN Concerning the new organization in Hello! Project]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-26. On August 11, Kawamura and the four other members promoted from Hello Pro Kenshuusei released a digital song titled "Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~". On October 19, Kawamura and Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Arai Manami were appointed as the cheer ambassadors for migration to Saijo, Ehime Prefecture."アンジュルム川村文乃とアップアップガールズ(仮)新井愛瞳が「えひめ西条！移住応援大使」に就任！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-10-20. On December 22, Kawamura released the digital song "Zouni de Kenkashiten ja Nee yo" with Miyazaki Yuka and Makino Maria. 2018 On July 11, Kawamura celebrated her 19th birthday at a fanclub event titled ANGERME Kawamura Ayano Birthday Event 2018, featuring two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. 2019 On March 25, Kawamura announced that she and Maeda Kokoro both became members of the Hello! Project Mobile advertising department and the monthly exclusive radio program Hello! Project Mobile Sendenkaigi, joining current members Nonaka Miki and Ogata Risa.Kawamura Ayano. "☆ハロ！モバ新入部員☆川村文乃" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2019-03-25. On May 25, during the ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ night performance in Chiba, it was announced that Kawamura would become ANGERME's new sub-leader following Wada Ayaka's graduation on June 18.https://twitter.com/angerme_upfront/status/1132275601983721473Kawamura Ayano. "☆サブリーダー☆川村文乃" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Blog. 2019-05-25. On July 7, she released her first solo photobook, titled Ayano."川村文乃(アンジュルム)ファースト写真集「Ayano」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-06. On July 9, Kawamura celebrated her 20th birthday at a fanclub event titled ANGERME Kawamura Ayano Birthday Event 2019, which featured two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. Personal Life Family= She has an older brother. |-|Education= When Kawamura joined ANGERME, she was in her last year of high school. On March 17, 2018, Kawamura announced that she graduated from high school and had decided not to go to university.Kawamura Ayano. "✿十人十色ラスト＆高校卒業✿川村文乃" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2018-03-17. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Kawamura Ayano has acquired: *'Yokoyama Reina:' Yokoyama and Kawamura get along well and often hang out together since they joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei."63.遊☆横山玲奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki Official Blog. 2017-04-04. |-|Nicknames= The following list are nicknames that have been used to refer to Kawamura Ayano: *'Kawamuu' (かわむー): Nickname used by members. *'KamuKamu-chan': Used by Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Nishida Shiori. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kawamura Ayano (川村文乃) * Nicknames: Kawamuu (かわむー) *'Stage Name:' Kawamura Ayano (川村あやの) (2009-2016) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kochi, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 160.5cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-08-17: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2017-06-26: ANGERME member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-08-17: Member *'Hachikin Girls Color:' Blue *'ANGERME Member Color:' Light Purple *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016-2017) **ANGERME (2017-present) *'One-Shot Units:' **COOOOOUNGERME。 (2019) *'Other Groups:' **Hachikin Girls (2011-2016) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Judging bonito/skip jack tuna, Peeling mandarins *'Hobbies:' Finding new streets, and riding the bus and train *'Favorite Music Genre:' "Hello! Project" *'Favorite Food:' Tuna sashimi *'Favorite Sports:' Tennis, marathons *'Charm Points:' Her big eyes, her smile, dressing *'Motto:' Akirameru Yori mo Kodawari Nuku (諦めるよりもこだわり抜く) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Moshimo..." *'Favorite ANGERME songs:' "Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends", "Kakugo Shite!" *'Favorite Juice=Juice songs:' Jouro, "Tick-Tock Watashi no Shun" *'Looks Up To:' Kudo Haruka, Miyamoto Karin, Funaki Musubu Discography :See also: List:Kawamura Ayano Discography Featured In Solo Fanclub DVDs *2019.02.xx ANGERME Kawamura Ayano Birthday Event 2019 Publications Solo Photobooks *2019.07.07 Ayano Magazines Cover girl *2017.12.05 Weekly ASCII No.1155 Works Theater *2008 Wakakusa Monogatari (若草物語; Little Women) *2009 Akage no Anne (赤毛のアン; Anne of Green Gables) *2011 Natsu no Yo no Yume (夏の夜の夢; A Midsummer Night's Dream) *2015 Susume! Harukawa Joshi Koukou 2 -Harujo no Nana Fushigi- (進め! 春川女子高校2 -ハルジョの七不思議-) *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Pharaoh no Haka *2017 Yumemiru Television *2018 Attack No.1 *2019 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ (daily guest role) Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls (cameo) TV Programs *2017–2019 The Girls Live *2019– AI・DOL PROJECT (AI・DOL プロジェクト) Anime *2016 Yamishibai: Japanese Ghost Stories (闇芝居) (Season 3) Internet *2016– Hello! Project Station *2017– Upcoming *2017– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2018 Hello Pro no Monohon! *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Commercials *2008 Sekisui House Kochi Yoga-hen (積水ハウス高知ヨガ編) *2008 JA Bank Kochi (JAバンク高知) *2010 Sakana Chikara Kouchi Kara Kochi no Osakana Ippai Tabeyou Campaign (サカナチカラコウチカラ　高知のおさかないっぱい食べようキャンペーン) *2010 Kochi wa Osakana Tengoku Campaign (高知はおさかな天国キャンペーン) Radio *2017–2019 HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Fridays) *2019– Hello! Project Mobile Sendenkaigi (ハロ！モバ宣伝会議) (Hello! Project Mobile exclusive) Music Videos *2017 ℃-ute - To Tomorrow (as a back dancer) *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (as a back dancer) Trivia *Kawamura had Morning Musume listed as her favorite artists on her Hachikin Girls profile before it was removed."川村　あやの（カワムラ　アヤノ）" (in Japanese). Hachikin Girls Official Homepage. (Archived) *She is a Kudo Haruka fan and wore her T-shirt when she co-hosted a fan talk event at the Hello Pro Shop in Akihabara on April 23, 2016."ハロプロ愛を語りつくすハロショトークに、大森望＆川村あやの（はちきんガールズ）が出席。『50代からのアイドル入門』をネタに大盛り上がり" (in Japanese). Stereo Sound Online. 2016-05-14. *During her time in Hachikin Girls, she would broadcast herself singing karaoke to Hello! Project songs on Showroom. *Her future goal is to hold concerts all over the world and appear on TV. *She is left-handed and wants to make a unit called Southpaws with left-handed members of Hello Project.http://www.hello-online.org/index.php?app=helloapp&CODE=article&topic=3376 See Also *Gallery:Kawamura Ayano *Gallery:ANGERME 6th Generation *List:Kawamura Ayano Discography Featured In *List:Kawamura Ayano Concert & Event Appearances *List:Kawamura Ayano Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References }} External Links *ANGERME Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) *ANGERME Shin Blog *Hachikin Girls Profile (archived) *Kochi Prefecture Osakana PR Ambassador Blog de:Kawamura Ayano es:Kawamura Ayano Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:Former local idols Category:Kawamura Ayano Category:Cancer Category:Blood Type A Category:Blue Member Color Category:Soloists Category:Only Children Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:ANGERME Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members who are left handed Category:Light Purple Member Color Category:6th Generation ANGERME Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:COOOOOUNGERME Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who performed overseas Category:ANGERME Subleaders Category:Group Leaders Category:Current Sub-leader Category:Rabbit Category:Members born in Heisei Period